


Hidden desire

by konura, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: В раннем возрасте Конан ослеп и был отдан на обучение музыкальному искусству вместо военного дела. Но однажды спустя много лет он был завоёван Гэвинорой: из-за своей слепоты не поддался её проклятью, поэтому она забрала его в своё рабство как сопровождающего раба в своих постоянных странствиях от нападок греков.
Relationships: fem!Гэвин Рид (Гэвинора)/human!Коннор (Конан)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: миди [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634704





	Hidden desire

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Hidden desire  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4030 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** fem!Гэвин Рид (Гэвинора)/human!Коннор (Конан)  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** Alternate Universe, Hurt/comfort, PWP, Драма, Греческая мифология  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, кинк, ксенофилия, рабство, развитие отношений, запретные отношения, роковая женщина, счастливый финал  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В раннем возрасте Конан ослеп и был отдан на обучение музыкальному искусству вместо военного дела. Но однажды спустя много лет он был завоёван Гэвинорой: из-за своей слепоты не поддался её проклятью, поэтому она забрала его в своё рабство как сопровождающего раба в своих постоянных странствиях от нападок греков.  
>  **Примечание:** Источник вдохновения [**3D-арт**](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/49535425311_4125ceedb3_b.jpg) иранского скульптора Резы Седжи «Медуза на троне».  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Hidden desire"

_«Загоняйте эту тварь!»_

_«Поднять щиты!»_

_Снова и снова... Лай гончих, стук мечей и копий. И её руки в крови и каменной пыли. Неудобная тяжёлая броня лезет под чешую, почти скребёт под неё. На каждое движение шуршит песок и прибрежная галька. С таким количеством она не справится, только не сейчас. В ушах стоит бесконечный шелест языков и раскатистого моря. За ними не слышно отдаляющиеся голоса. Она тормозит на секунду, чтобы обернуться. И за ней оказывается мужчина. Сальный, натренированный легионер. На его вонючем, грязном маскулинно-квадратном, не обритом лице торжествующая злорадная ухмылка._

_«Мы одолели демоницу!»_

_Но вот вместо лица - чернота. Она не понимает, что это, не видит сквозь сплетения ткани. Мешок срывают... И её окровавленная голова висит в его вознесённом кулаке над толпой на пьедестале. Один за другим люди в диком вопле застывают. Их ноги безжизненно сереют, лица в бесконечном страхе перед неминуемым парализует. И весь мир обездвижен навечно в каменной серости. Кроме вонючего сального легионера, что отрубил её голову. Её прекрасную голову, что теперь вместо лица бесправного горделивого мужлана смотрела на своё собственное отражение в послесмертном вопле до последней сходящейся корки на глазном яблоке…_

Гэвинора распахнула свои острые глаза и с колотящимся в груди испугом выпрямилась, встрепенулась, не осознавая, что всё закончилось.

– Кажется, я утомил госпожу своей игрой, – раздался меланхоличный нежный голос чуткого лира. – Если госпожа изволит, я сыграю то, что её приободрит...

– Нет, не стоит, – сухо ответила она, приходя в себя после столь беспокойного сна. Её тело зашелестело по камню, забираясь и устраиваясь лучше, разминаясь. В одной из протянутых окаменелых рук повис бокал. Гэвинора сняла его и отпила вина, разбавляя неприятное сонное послевкусие, зевнула и посмотрела на Конана. Он неподвижно, словно мраморная статуя, сидел всё на там же месте, только его ловкие пальцы скользили по струнам лиры, точно и верно перебирая незамысловатый убаюкивающий мотив, несмотря на постоянный мрак и тусклый свет огня пещеры. Гэвинора вернула бокал в руку окаменелого тела, служившего одной из множества частей её самовосхвалебного трона, прищурилась, прислушалась. Больше никого нет. Ни мечей, ни щитов, ни копий. Только едва уловимый свист ветра, а где-то дальше – шум прибоя. Конан играл, но его голова повернулась к плечу, он осмелился обратиться в сторону госпожи Гэвиноры. От его всеслышащих ушей ничего не оставалось незамеченным.

– Что потревожило мою госпожу? Дурные сновидения?

– Да, – хрипло и утомлённо протянула Гэвинора. Её змеи, успокоившись, лишь двигали своими небольшими язычками и больше не шипели. 

– Могу ли я унять тревоги моей госпожи? Мои уши и моё внимание всегда готовы внимать госпоже, – он не мог позволить себе больше необходимого беспокоиться о её благополучии, зная, насколько госпожа горделиво честолюбива и независима от чужих чувственных терзаний, что ей не по нраву приходятся они, от них она способна вовсе рассвирепеть. Конан практически стих, а его пальцы не играли, а будто бы совсем нежно и любовно оглаживали лиру, передавая ту необходимую трепетность его намерений освободить госпожу Гэвинору от всяких дурных воспоминаний своей музыкой.

– Ничего, о чём бы ты мог не знать, Конан.

Её никак не оставляла картина того, с каким леденящим ужасом она смотрела сама на себя и каменела без возможности обратить всё вспять – ведь она уже была мертва. Дважды.

Конан нахмурил свои тёмные брови, опустил голову и снова поднял лицо с особой прелестной чувственностью, на которую не способен обычный сальный грек в мятых вонючих доспехах. Гэвинора посмотрела на него. Иногда в ней закрадывался надрывный и умертвляющий всё здравое страх, что вдруг эти воловьи очи прозреют, а она посмотрит в них – в последний раз. И больше она никогда не услышит ни одной мелодии, что он придумывает каждый раз только для неё, для госпожи.

– Это преследует меня даже во снах. И я не могу совладать с пережитым ужасом. Даже боги не способны нас от прошлого избавить, Конан. Я презираю и ненавижу весь мужской род во всяком его проявлении. Но они не дают мне покоя даже здесь, – она обвела пещеру спокойным взглядом и дотронулась до рукояти своего меча, повисшего между окаменелых мужских пальцев. Даже с данной ей силой и оружием она не находила покоя.

Конан плавно, задумчиво отвернулся. Нет, он только лир, скромный слуга. Он не мужчина. Иначе бы зачем он находился здесь, подле неё, воспринимай госпожа Гэвинора его как мужчину? Тогда он был бы давно мёртв в любой угодный момент. Нет ничего легче, чем пронзить или отрубить голову беспомощного безоружного калеки. Но он иногда позволял себе подумать, что, возможно, он нечто большее, чем просто лир и инструмент в чужих руках. Такой же человек. Ведь только ему позволено столько знать, столько слышать, столько сочувствовать. Неужели это всё лишь только из-за его слепоты?.. Одна мысль о таком заставляла его разум раз за разом изощряться и создавать новые мотивы для их скромных немногословных бесед.

– А ты, Конан? Видят ли слепые сны?

Гэвинору окутало ощутимыми на расстоянии несказанной тоской, безразличием и наступившим спокойствием.

– ...Иногда я вижу образы своей матери. Но с каждым разом хуже и хуже. Понемногу она оставляет меня

Его губы от неизбежности полной потери воспоминаний нежно улыбнулись.

Гэвинора безотрывно смотрела и не понимала его. А знает ли он её образ? Видел ли когда-нибудь? Слышал ли? Он никогда до этого не имел разрешения прикасаться к ней. И Конан никогда не протягивал к ней руки. Принося её оружие и вещи, всегда аккуратно клал ей в ноги и отступал два шага. Конан удивительно умный и чувствующий. Такой, каким должен быть лир.

Гэвинора сказала:

– Сыграй мне что-нибудь весёлое, Конан, но не слишком.

И его пальцы отрывисто забегали по натянутым струнам, создавая незатейливую, простую песенку, музыку. Он услышал ничего не выражающий вздох и понял, что госпожа Гэвинора приняла решение. Однако знать лиру о том, какое именно, не позволено.

Гэвинора пронзительно осматривала волнистые тёмные локоны, кончики которых едва-едва касались шеи; открытые плечи с лямками посеревшей одежды. Конан выпрямился, ощущая на своей спине взгляд. И Гэвинора выпрямилась вслед за ним. Змеи на её голове слабо шипели. Обычно это означало лишь, что госпожа Гэвинора не в достаточно хорошем положении и тогда укладывала удобнее свой хвост. Но для неё всё виделось совершенно иначе. Она как будто бы понимала, что Конан знает. И, видимо, он знал. Но абсолютно в ином ключе. За годы прислуживания его понимание жестов сформировалось в иную систему, и Гэвиноре этого хватало до тех пор, пока мальчик-лир не превратился в мужчину-лира.

Музыка Конана необъяснимым образом будто бы вводила в умиротворённое, бессознательное состояние. И Гэвиноре это определённо приходилось по душе: не думать о последующих и прошлых битвах, не задаваться терзавшими вопросами о её существовании на этой кровавой греческой земле, на которые она бы никогда не нашла ответы. И с каждым годом вместе с Конаном менялись мотивы. Всё более зачаровывающие, волнующие, как нежные кончики кудрей на его затылке.

Бедный Конан... Он не ведал того, в кого он вырос. Но ведала Гэвинора. Ведала, как страх и трусость выросли в скромную, непоколебимую верность, во всечасное уважение и почитание своей госпожи, как нечто величественное и несокрушимое. В преклонение той, что подвергала сомнению каждого мужчину, обращая его геройское бахвальство в душевные муки и вечный холодный камень.

Мальчик-лир вырос в мужчину-лира. И вместе с ним взросли чувства к нему, о которых Гэвинора раньше никогда не задумывалась.

Конан обернулся на неё своим незрячим взором и вздохнул. Насколько же он чуток.

– Госпожа сегодня, кажется мне, в смятении... Чем она так беспокойна? Неужели сон так её огорчил?

– Нет, Конан. – Он ощутил в её словах слабую улыбку. – Это не сны. Это нечто другое. Меня беспокоит то, что происходит здесь, на земле.

Конан повернулся, сидя на камне. Его глаза всё время стремились к голосу госпожи Гэвиноры, к её силуэту, но не находили. В том мраке, в котором он жил, не существовало чёткостей, и потому его глаза не знали, куда смотреть, не имели конкретных представлений об окружении, и сами потому не казались ясными. Но такими чувственными, такими, каких не бывает у мужчин с мечом и копьём в руках. Хотя абсолютно не исключено, что ради сохранности госпожи он бы оставил свой инструмент и взял в руки оружие. Что-то в нём говорило об этом. Его точёное лицо, его профиль, его напряжённые, нахмуренные тёмные брови.

Его безоговорочная и безусловная...

Конан остерегался самого себя и своих мыслей. Он спрятал глаза, глядя куда-то на прохладный пол пещеры. Нет. Он только лир, который живёт до сих пор лишь по одному желанию госпожи.

– Я вижу, – вдруг сказала она с неясным интересом, – ты тоже неспокоен.

– Только из-за дурных состояний госпожи... – скромно и поспешно отозвался Конан, моргая. Он только сейчас обратил внимание на свои пальцы – они замолкли и не играли больше.

– Я не терплю ложь, и ты знаешь это, Конан. — Её тон такой же спокойный, но похолодевший. – Ты говоришь мне правду?

Конан молчал. Едва ли ему дозволено что-либо говорить о себе, своих глубоко скрытых терзаниях. Едва ли госпоже будет интересно знать о них. Просто лир.

– Конан

Гэвинора склонила голову, ожидая.

– Я... – Его сердце испуганно сжалось, совсем не готовое так легко открыться после долгого, долгого молчания, — Я... действительно думал о госпоже, о её тяжёлых испытаниях, которые послали ей боги, и о том... почему она не среди них, ведь о её силе и мужеству можно слагать песни и легенды.

– А твой язык как всегда льстив. – Гэвинора облокотилась назад на своём троне и усмехнулась. – Мне нравится.

Конан, не сдержавшись, постарался подавить в себе улыбку. Это только больше смешило Гэвинору. И она продолжила:

– Отложи лиру и подойди ко мне.

Покорный лир выполнил указание, отложил инструмент и сделал несколько привычных шагов в сторону голоса. И тут он распахнул глаза, услышав:

– Ближе.

До этого момент госпожа Гэвинора ещё никогда, ни разу не дозволяла подходить столь близко к ней. Конан в лёгком испуге и замешательстве сделал два шага вперёд.

– Ещё ближе. Тебе ведь нечего бояться. Я не смогу тебя убить.

Но госпожа Гэвинора могла. Рукоять её меча всегда под ладонью. В ней столько силы, что уничтожить одного музыканта ей бы ничего не стоило. Конан аккуратно ступал по холодному каменному полу, почти не поднимая стоп, опасаясь задеть что-то или саму госпожу. Та великодушно убрала из-под его ног свой хвост, молчаливо глядя с приятным будоражащим ощущением в груди на беспомощность лира. Спутанные змеи на её голове пристально следили за ним и шипели своими подрагивающими языками. Конан не чётко понимал, где находился. А Гэвиноре хватило бы протянуть руку, чтобы дотронуться до него.

– Ты так боишься меня?

– Как я могу бояться госпожи, когда она так милостива ко мне?..

– Тогда скажи, чего ты боишься? Я вижу сомнения на твоём лице.

Он опустил голову, не смея обращать свой взор и мысли в сторону госпожи Гэвиноры.

И вдруг её пальцы коснулись под подбородком, поднимая лицо, в которое она заглянула. В испуганное лицо, старающееся скрыть тот тихий ужас и чувства, о которых ей знать не обязательно. И, быть может, ей сталось бы всё равно, что чувствовал самый простой раб. Но он был далеко не обычным. И давно не рабом. Глядя в его, такое искреннее, такое трогательное лицо, Гэвинора поджала губы, напряглась. Его густые, волнистые кудри обрамляли бледное лицо, редко выходившее на солнечный свет из пещер.

– Ты всегда был честен со мной, так будь и сейчас.

Конан нерешительно вздохнул, собираясь с силами.

– Госпожа для меня подобна богам Олимпа. В её власти я не больше, чем продолжение музыкального инструмента, ради которого она взяла меня себе. Я долгое время служил госпоже и понял, как много она делала для того, чтобы сохранить мне жизнь. Сколько раз защищала от нашествия бесславных воинов, считающих её демоном, аидовой тварью. Я почитаю госпожу и обязан ей жизнью. Но... вместе с этим я узнал в себе совсем другие чувства... – Конан глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, испытывая будоражащую тревогу в животе сродни щекотке. – Иногда я слышу голос госпожи Гэвиноры и начинаю петь громче. Я радуюсь каждому её возвращению после битвы... Но теперь я не знаю... Я в смятении. Позволено ли инструменту испытывать такие мысли, допускать такие чувства?..

– Конан... – Гэвинора с особым величием смотрела на него, подняв подбородок. – Ты не инструмент. Ты – человек. И многим людям... выпадают такие испытания. Ты так долго это держал в себе.

– Откуда...

– Я знаю о тебе гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. – В её голосе нескрытая покровительственная, но добрая усмешка. – Я год за годом наблюдала, как ты растёшь. И ты вырос в прекрасного... юношу.

Конан со спёртым в зобу дыханием ощущал кожей, как едва тёплые пальцы, державшие его склонённую голову, теперь гладили его щеку. В этом прикосновении он увидел нечто новое. Не похвалу, не одобрение. А волнующую, до того неизведанную нежность, которую могла подарить ему только госпожа Гэвинора. Конан закрыл глаза и нуждающеся прижался к грубой ладони, совершенно не боясь когтей. От неё пахло каменной пылью и непередаваемо — самой госпожой, но отнюдь не как простым человеком, а так, как могла пахнуть только горгона, её кожа и чешуя.

– Твоя честность удивительна, Конан. Теперь я точно вижу, что ты ничего не скрываешь.

– Как я могу...

– Глядя на тебя, я понимаю, что ты – подарок судьбы. Боги слишком скупы и жадны, чтобы делиться с простыми смертными таким чудом. Не удивляйся так, Конан. Это правда. Ты единственный мужчина, не считающий меня тварью и чудовищем. Ты единственный мужчина, который смотрит на меня вот так...

Она приблизилась к его лицу. Лир замер. В пещере воцарилась тишина.

...в которой звук первого чувственного до жара под поясом поцелуя разнёсся слабым эхом.

– Госпожа...

Гэвинора не отвечала. Она снова припала к его губам, отчего змеи на её голове неспокойно задвигались. Она целовала его так, словно ей больше никогда не будет дозволено это сделать. В её холодных губах, с которых срывались неоднократно воинственные речи и крики, ещё сохранилось столько осторожности и мягкости, что кружилась голова. Тело Конана вспыхнуло, словно факел в её руках. Не имевший ни одной возможности, ни одной случайной мысли проявить свои первородные желания и невысказанные чувства к госпоже в течение не одного года, он раскрывался перед Гэвинорой, словно цветы гибискуса – стремительно и ярко. Он держался за её ладонь на горячей щеке и в мучительной, болезненной истоме свёл брови. Змеи путались в его волнистых волосах, тёрлись о его голову, выражая свою благосклонность к нему. Конан не выдержал и отстранился. На его лице отражалось ещё большее смятение, благодарность и наивный испуг от нечто неопробованного, нового до этого момента. Его плечи мелко подрагивали от испытанной первой близости.

– Ты ведь не боишься меня, Конан? – вкрадчиво спросила Гэвинора, заглядывая в его незрячие глаза своими змеиными.

– Нет, я не боюсь госпожи...

Она молча взяла его руку и вместе со своей дала прикоснуться к прохладной ребристой коже между грудей, вызывая судорожный вздох у лира, и медленно повела вниз, давая прочувствовать своё размеренное дыхание, расслабленные мышцы упругого живота, змеиные очертания, становившиеся всё более явными ближе к хвосту. Конан не мог себе представить, каким образом может быть устроено тело горгон, но почему-то его сердце с каждым разом билось всё чаще и болезненнее, когда его пальцы опускались ниже и ниже. Гэвинора пристально наблюдала, как на его лице сменялись эмоции и робкий страх вызывал в ней что-то особенно удовлетворительное и притягательное по отношению к Конану. Его пальцы уже опустились ниже живота, и вдруг госпожа остановилась. Он о чём-то догадывался, о чём ему не говорили раньше, но не мог уловить всю суть своего положения. И только когда госпожа раздвинула складки, Конан интуитивно подался и ощутил горячее склизкое нутро. Его крупно перетряхнуло, а в ногах скопилось столько слабости, что стоять приходилось через силу. Под его хитоном Гэвинора заметила знакомое ей мужское возбуждение.

– Всё хорошо, Конан, не бойся. – Её голос опустился. – Попробуй.

– Да, госпожа.

Он ввёл свои пальцы дальше в узкое лоно, аккуратно ощупывая подушечками, будто бы поглаживая. Змеи взволнованно дёргались, не находя себе места и покоя, но совершенно не стремились нападать и угрожать лиру. Он попробовал вынуть и снова ввести пальцы с нажимом, часто моргая. Его неопытность и стеснение выглядели особенно трогательными из-за слепоты. Гэвинора не говорила, но упивалась этим моментом. От неё доносились хриплые вздохи, она понемногу начинала елозить на троне. Конан облизал сухие губы. Ему наконец можно прикасаться и слышать то, что простому рабу не позволено. Госпожа сама ему сказала: он не инструмент. Он мужчина. Он неизменно плавно двигал пальцами, ощупывая и исследуя мягкую тёплую клоаку изнутри, пока под сводом пещеры не раздался будоражащий до ломоты в теле звонкий чавкающий звук. Лир поджал губы, сопя, а Гэвинора подалась вперёд и приподнялась.

– Ты делаешь всё правильно.

Пальцы с когтями перебрали его волосы на затылке.

На новом толчке из приоткрывшейся клоаки потекла липкая жидкость. По растерянности Конана было заметно, что он совершенно не имел понятия о том, что именно он делал, но Гэвинора успокоила его, держась за плечи:

– Это мой сок, Конан. Это значит, что ты доставил мне удовольствие, и я готова принять тебя.

– Принять..?

– Да, принять вот здесь.

Конан несдержанно застонал, когда рука госпожи Гэвиноры через хитон обхватила его возбуждённый член и несколько раз ласково обвела. Его разум словно накрыло самым сильным хмелем, которого ему не доводилось пробовать. И всё это сейчас было наивысшим удовольствием, которое Конан когда-либо испытывал. Он тихо стонал и шипел, уперевшись в трон, пока госпожа ответно его ласкала через одежды. И пока не стало совсем поздно, Гэвинора велела ему поставить одну ногу на камень рядом с собой. Конан обхватил её за талию, прижался, вместе с ней часто дыша друг другу в шеи. Она вздёрнула его хитон и сама направила головку внутрь своей клоаки. Всю пещеру охватило протяжным шипением как самой госпожи, так и её змей, словно бы они испытывали наслаждение, каждая по отдельности такое же, как и сама горгона. Они тянулись к Конану, но он абсолютно их более не остерегался, подавшись взаимному желанию тесной близости.

Его так плотно внутри сжало, что какое-то время они вдвоём не могли пошевелиться. Гэвинора снова решительно втянула его в поцелуй, и на этот раз её раздвоенный гибкий язык оказался во рту лира, щекоча нёбо. Он ощутил, как клоака слабела, и попытался двинуться точно так же, как до этого делал пальцами. Раз — за разом. Медленно и, в отличие от Гэвиноры, совершенно нерешительно. Пробуя, подстраиваясь. И ощущая в своей груди невозможную, невыносимую истому, держа в своих руках госпожу, запах которой он жадно впитывал в себя на каждом сбивчивом вздохе. Словно после он никогда не сможет притронуться к ней, словно сегодня готов прийти за его душой сам Аид за то, что Конан посмел узнать плотское наслаждение от своей госпожи.

– Мне никогда не было так хорошо...

-– Да, вот так, Конан... – утробно стонала Гэвинора, сжимая в когтях на спине хитон, ощерившись до клыков. Её тело, не знавшее до этого настоящей нежности, а лишь болезненное пугающее насилие, обдавало изнутри крупной дрожью. Она с трудом держалась хвостом на своём троне, пытаясь не упасть. Но в руках Конана нашлось столько сил, что она в какой-то момент почти перестала думать об этом. Она старательно удерживалась, но постепенно её тело отдавалось всё пламеннее, пока Конан не замер. Ему будто бы что-то мешало, выталкивало. Внутри его постепенно с двух сторон сжимало всё сильнее, лоно госпожи твердело. Он обо что-то тёрся, не понимая, чем это могло быть и искал в госпоже Гэвиноре успокоения для своего смятения.

Она зажмурилась, переступая через собственную гордыню, надеясь, что ей не придётся говорить об этом. Только не сейчас, не когда она нашла в Конане нежного, осторожного любовника, целовавшего её грубые плечи и отдающего себя в жертву кратковременной вспышке её привязанности к рабу.

– Что это? – наконец спросил он.

— ...Это одно из моих орудий мести, дарованных мне Афиной, чтобы я могла сражаться, стать сильнее. Это то, чем Посейдон обесчестил меня, и то, что позволило мне стать подобной ему, мужчинам... и тебе.

Она смотрела в опешившее лицо лира. Его глаза метались с испугом по сторонам, и Гэвинора не ждала, что он так просто согласится на это. Согласится принять ему подобную горгону, хтоническую тварь. Ожидала, что воспримет её наконец, как нежеланную, уродливую, ненастоящую женщину, которой бы не пожелал даже Зевс. Так поступил бы любой на месте Конана. Отрёкся, отбросил, отвернулся.

Но он прижался к её холодной груди своей пламенной щекой и тихим хриплым голосом произнёс:

– ...Если это тело дар самой Афины, тогда я буду его желать и любить как ничто другое на свете. - Его жаркие ладони обводили рельефную спину, оглаживая гладкие чешуйки.

– Умоляю, не говори так, – взмолилась Гэвинора, подавляя в себе отзывчивый порыв.

Конан осмелился толкнуться сильнее, и её глаза заволокло влагой. Гэвинора высоко промычала, свела брови. Тело против воли извивалось, и, поняв, что они вдвоём вот-вот упадут, лир подтянул их на трон.

– Если я был рождён для чего-то на этом свете, то только для того... чтобы однажды стать рабом госпожи Гэвиноры... Я не перестану восхвалять её, утешать её...

– Конан!..

– ...Г-госпожа Гэви... – Чем чаще и несдержаннее он толкался, с каждым разом грубее протискиваясь, тем сильнее его выталкивало назад пытающимися выйти наружу и перекрыть лоно членами. – Я л-люблю... люблю госпожу...

– Нет... – сдавленно, жалко проговорила Гэвинора, пытаясь избежать подступающий конец.

– Гэвинора...

– Конан, нет!..

Бурые головки уже немного выглядывали между складок из клоаки, глаза Гэвиноры медленно закатывались под веки.

– Я люблю тебя, л-люблю... – бормотал Конан, разрываемый за грудиной необъятным, бесконечным, обжигающим до изламывающей боли, сладостным чувством, от которого хотелось плакать и умолять, чтобы это никогда с ним не заканчивалось. – Госпожа!..

Под сводом раздались нечеловеческие звуки. Рычание, хриплые вздохи, змееподобное шипение, переходящее в глубокие женские стоны. Из клоаки Гэвиноры по хвосту потекло семя, пока Конан содрогался в оргазме вместе с ней. Он практически завалился на неё бессильно сверху, загнанно и сипло дыша, прижался к её шее. Они полулёжа замерли в объятиях друг друга. И Конан впервые почувствовал себя чем-то большим, кем-то чуть более значимым, когда Гэвинора перебирала его очаровательные слипшиеся у затылка кудри, прикасалась к жилистым рукам и спине, обводя многочисленные родинки с нежным покровительственным чувством обладания кем-то недоступным никому более, кроме неё. Даже богам.

– Поднимись, Конан. Тебе ведь совершенно неудобно…

Однако её пластичному телу подходила любая поверхность.

– Выходит, что госпожа. – Он приподнялся на слабых руках, упёршись по бокам и глядя вниз и (как заметила Гэвинора) – конечно, не специально – на её грудь. – Как я, но она всё равно... женщина?

– Да, всё верно.

Смятение Конана отчего-то её смешило и она неприкрыто улыбнулась. Она осматривала его сырой лоб, нос, ещё красные щёки, уши и скулы и поймала себя на мысли, что она испытывала по отношению к нему нечто, напоминающее любовь и гордость за то, что он просто есть, за то, что он вырос совсем другим, не похожим на остальных мужчин, видящих в женщинах инструмент для удовлетворения похоти, сбивания агрессивной спеси и поддержания естественных нужд. Пусть жизнь нарекла его стать рабом, но он так и не заматерел. И теперь его положение имело оттенки личной гордости и значимости для них двоих.

Конан позволил себе ещё раз провести ладонью от шеи по грудям, оглаживая каждую мягкую чешуйку от них по бокам. Снизу раздался рокочущий выдох, и на затылке Конана волоски встали дыбом. Он сумел встать на ноги, однако после сильного потрясения всё в теле просило покоя.

Гэвинора выпрямилась и положила руку ему между лопаток.

– Пойдём, Конан. Есть место удобнее.

Это означало лишь одно место, где они могли расположиться – стог, обустроенный госпожой, на котором лир спал. Он доверчиво зашагал вперёд, ведомый между колонн, поддерживающих свод старого, опустевшего храма, служившего до их появления неизвестно кому и неизвестно для чего.

– Я не уверен, что смогу...

– Я ничего не требую от тебя сейчас, Конан. Просто... ляг вместе со мной.

– Как будет угодно госпоже…

Его губы сами собой растягивались в несмелую улыбку. Он наконец-то упал на покрытое шкурой сено, и рядом с ним оно промялось под тяжестью тела Гэвиноры.

– Прикоснись ко мне ещё, – близко и волнующе попросила она.

Живот под пальцами дрогнул, Конан послушно оглаживал глянцевую кожу, запоминая изгибы и линии полузмеиного-получеловечьего тела, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, тихим шипениям языков рядом с собой. Он привалился к её плечу, не боясь более быть отвергнутым, и потянулся к губам, стиснув призывно снизу грудь. Горгоний хвост неспокойно заволновался. Она же обхватила лира за шею, заключая в свои крепкие, жгучие объятия, в которых Конан раз за разом шипел, как она, от оставленных ею красных полос по его плечам и спине, когда желание Гэвиноры вновь возобладало над ней сильнее, чем старые людские доводы о невозможности простому рабу любить и быть любимым своей владелицей.

– Неужели госпожа желает ещё?.. – осторожно поднял он свои воловьи очи.

– Желаю, Конан, – насмешливо ответила Гэвинора и положила его ладонь на свои проступившие наружу удивительной, совершенно иной формы влажные члены, и в этом Конан заметил странный мотив, настораживающий и пугающий своей неясностью.

_– Очень тебя желаю._


End file.
